flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flintstone Flyer
For the machine created by Barney, see Flintstone Flyer. "The Flintstone Flyer" is the first episode of the first season of ''The Flintstones''. It premiered and aired on September 30, 1960. Synopsis Fred wants to use Barney's newest invention to be able to go bowling while their wives are out at the opera. Plot It's Sunday, and Fred Flintstone is looking to spend the day relaxing, but the chances of that are slim due to the noises being made by his next-door neighbor Barney Rubble, who is playing golf at first, and then inventing a prehistoric helicopter. Fred doubts the machine will fly until Barney proves him wrong. When Fred tries to fly it, he ends up falling off a cliff because of his weight. Despite his injuries, Fred is still determined to compete in the Bowling Championships that evening. However, he discovers from his wife, Wilma, that they are going to the opera with Barney and his wife Betty that night. However, Fred devises a plan. That night, just as the Flintstones and the Rubbles are leaving, Fred suddenly goes into "a state of shock" supposedly from Fred's crash. Barney offers to stay and look after Fred while Wilma and Betty go to the opera. Once the women are gone, Fred and Barney sneak off to the bowling alley on Barney's helicopter which Barney has fixed and made stronger than before in order to carry the extra weight (namely Fred and the bowling balls). While Fred and Barney are bowling, Wilma and Betty are enjoying the opera. Once the intermission comes, Wilma and Betty decide to ring Fred and Barney. They find a phone in the bowling alley, which is just across the street from the theater. Wilma rings the home number, but when nobody answers, she gets worried. Betty then spots Fred and Barney. Realizing they've been spotted, Fred and Barney each don a fake moustache using bristles from a broom, and succeed in fooling their wives, who decide to head home. However, Wilma and Betty are suspicious. Fred and Barney manage to reach the house before Wilma and Betty who look into the bedroom and see Barney reading to Fred. Fred thinks he and Barney have gotten away with their little scheme, but when Barney turns to face the wives, he forgets to take off his fake moustache. Wilma and Betty, realizing they've been tricked, start to attack their husbands, off-screen, even though objects are seen being tossed out of the window. Fred and Barney run for their lives and take off on the copter. Some hours later, Wilma and Betty are seen playing a card game with Fred and Barney still up in the air, but not for much longer as Barney is getting tired. Characters * Fred Flintstone (first appearance) * Wilma Flintstone (first appearance) * Paper boy (only appearance) * Dodgers (mentioned) * Barney Rubble (first appearance) * Betty Rubble (first appearance) * Opera singer (only appearance) Locations * Bedrock ** Flintstone home ** Bowling alley ** Opera house Objects * Sunday News * Coco-nut Koola Vehicles * Flintstone Flyer * Wilma's car Cast Notes/Trivia * This episode is possibly the only time we see Betty without her trademark blue bow in her hair. Instead, she wears a white bone in her hair. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes